Uneven Fate
by ShimmerMist
Summary: Two individuals, one eighteen, and the other only nine, end up somewhere unexpected while one walks the other home on a seemingly ordinary day. T for quite a bit of swearing. SI/Self Insert-esque
1. Chapter 1

The first thing to do when telling a story about yourself, is to have some introductions. My name is Sara Bormann, I was among those who were considered to be overly dependent on watching anime, playing games ect. A resident of the United States, Wisconsin to be more precise, I enjoyed a life of relative peace and tranquility interrupted only here and there by news coming from outside the country of war and death. Local deaths, aside from those of natural causes, were rare and whenever a major crime occurred in our small town, generally either the perpetrator or the victim was one of our own. Such incidents were rare beyond rare though, so many parents allowed their children to walk to and from school alone or with a group of friends. It was in this kind of town I was raised.

With my background a bit fleshed out, I will now describe myself. I am female, Caucasian, eighteen years of age, neither abnormally short nor tall, no freckles, and short brown hair which I tend to keep loose though it hangs down into my brown eyes. My body is rather weak, but a few summers of working on my uncle's farm gave me what muscle and strength I have. During the rest of the year, my build was retained by walking to the local gym and working out for a bit.

Then of course, there was my other side. The otaku me, who wanted nothing more to stay in and close the blinds so that there would be no glare on my TV. They were at conflict, always arguing whether or not I should stay in and finish this marathon, or go out somewhere with my far more social friends. In the end, usually the reclusive me won, and I quietly wasted my precious time.

I also have a little cousin, Marie, who loved to visit me once or twice every week, only nine years old but she'd managed to develop into a miniature version of myself. Her hair was longer than mine, reaching down to her mid-back, but is a similar shade of chocolate brown. Her eyes have always been a grey-green color which she loves, making them her favorite feature, while her least favorite feature was the smattering of brown freckles that streak across her nose and cheeks. She had also recently needed to get glasses and had chosen a plain silver-rimmed pair with circular lenses.

She was also mute. I think part of the reason she so idolized me was that I took the steps to learn sign language with her and thereby giving her someone to talk to other than my aunt and uncle. Somehow along the line she had begun watching anime with me and well… the rest, as they say is history.

Around 6pm one late summer day, a little before she was about to begin a new school year, she came over and visited me. My parent's were out, and as such we watched a little bit of anime. She was having me begin Naruto over again, though I had already watched most of it before. It was fine with me though mostly because it had been awhile and because she told me she had gotten a few episodes into Shippuden and wanted to re-watch the early episodes. We got through 6 before I had her get ready to go home. There was a thunderstorm forecasted to sweep in but, as usual, we had waited until the last minute, when it had already begun to sprinkle. I had her put her shoes on as well as a light jacket we kept as a spare for her, and moved out.

We left without knowing that was our last day we'd spend like that.

Strong gusts of wind strained and pulled against the umbrella I was holding. The rain was getting heavier, and the sky was darkening with it. We were only a few blocks away, but by the time we would get there the storm would also have arrived in full force.

_ I'll be stranded there until it's over, _I thought with a heavy sigh, while smoothing my hair, dampened despite the umbrella's protection. _I guess I could just get a ride…_

"_Can we watch some more Naruto when we get home?" _Marie happily signed, having presumably come to the same conclusion as myself.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a lopsided grin, and ruffling her hair affectionately, _I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to spend some more time with her._

When her house was just about in sight Marie stopped, causing me to halt as well, and stared upwards with wide eyes at something blocked from my vision by the umbrella, and reached with a trembling hand for my own, and I held it as I began to move the umbrella to the side. I never got to see what it was.

* * *

So here it is, my first fanfic in quite a while, brought to you by myself and a nine-year old. See any annoying errors or the like? Then please review in any manner you please if you wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, not knowing when or where I had fallen asleep. My hand clutched empty air and I realized with a fit of panic that Marie was not with me, wherever I was. My next realization was, much to my shock, how colorful everything was. I was in some kind of forest, huge-ass trees and all. I climbed to my feet shakily, my body was sore, as if I had spent the entire day exercising non-stop and a strange tingling feeling ran up and down my limbs.

"Marie!" I called desperately, "MARIE! Are you out there!?"

A sinking feeling settled in my stomach as I listened in vain for a response.

"Shit, Marie's gone, I'm alone, Lost? Kidnapped?" I ran through everything I knew and thought under my breath. Thinking aloud had become a nervous tic for me sometime in the last few years, and it helped me relax when under stress.

"I've got to find someone, somewhere, something?" I puzzled in confusion. All I could see in any direction were trees, looming overhead with their looming stoicism. I hugged myself, bundling up in all my worry.

'**This heat is stifling,'** my sudden and unwarranted thought cut through my mental processes with the ease of a hot knife through butter, '**We should get ourselves somewhere with air conditioning, don't you think?'**

_What?-_**'Seriously, could we do that now? I think if we turn around and walk for a few miles we'll reach a village.'**

I bristled, the odd sensation from earlier overcoming me, locking me into place, '**If you don't move us, I will.'**

** "**Who the hell are you?!" I half shouted in fear and confusion.

** 'Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm you silly,' **The voice responded with a mocking tone, **'Or rather, you with a better understanding of the world around you. You can call me Yuu.~'**

My legs were moving suddenly, turning me around and then sprinting towards some goal.

"What are you doing to-?" '**Shut up, I'm getting us somewhere safe. You made an awful racket back there and might have attracted any number of rouges to our location.'**

I shut up and thought about that, calming myself before asking a suddenly important question.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

**'Land of Fire, about a mile south of Konoha. At our current speeds I think we'll get there in about a half hour.' **It paused and then continued with a pleased tone.** 'It's good that we can move thi-'**

"The hell do you mean Konoha, Land of Fire?" I interrupted, my mind reeling with the impossibility of everything. I felt faint, drained. If all this was true, I was probably going to end up dying.

**'Just that, you're gonna need to shut up for real now. 'Cause I got some explaining to do and I'll be right pissed if you start talking in the middle again.'**

** 'Like I've said, I'm you. Or Yuu if you'd so oblige. Not really sure how I know everything I do, but that's not really important to me right now.' **_Yuu _paused.

** 'Anyhow, I'm not sure where Marie is, or how the hell she got separated from us, but we can't help her if something happens to us. So priorities need to be created, the first of which is getting us to Konoha and concocting some story about how we're there to join the academy.' **I made to protest, but she continued. '**Before you mention our goddamn age or some language barrier shit I'm gonna tell you something else. We're a kid, like six or something, we may as well say goodbye to our breasts for the next few years 'cause they're gone.'**

With a flush of color rising to my cheeks I found I was allowed to glance down at my chest, and sure enough I was flat as an ironing board. My clothes were different too, a tan pair of pants, with a red top but no shoes. Despite wanting to, I couldn't bring myself to piss her off by asking.

** 'Continuing on, for whatever reason we're either speaking Japanese or everyone else is speaking English, and again, dunno how I fucking know, just do. Our clothes got changed by the way, isn't that nice?' **She paused before continuing in a more contemplative tone. **'We're the same age as the rookie nine, so if we pass the academy -and I'm gonna make damn sure we do- we'll have to plan from there. Could be paired up with anyone after all.'**

** 'We should try and get a job, and if that fails we'll just go ahead and beg. Don't get all prissy about it since it's just until we become a genin and start on some missions, after that-.'**

_No, if it keeps us alive… and able to find Marie, _I thought lightly before asking, "What are the chances she also wound up near Konoha?"

She faltered in her dialogue, the question seemingly having startled her. When she finally spoke up, she sounded almost sheepish, **'Shit, this is why I didn't want you talking before I was finished. The chances are… slim, unfortunately. This world is pretty big, possibly even bigger than it was shown…, so she could have ended up anywhere really.'**

For a while our feet passing over the ground with light, quick, steps was the only sound. Then with a sudden jerky movement, we stopped, **'Crap, you crying?'**

I wanted to move my arms up and wipe it away, deny anything of the sort, but I couldn't. I couldn't to anything at all. _Please,_ I pleaded internally, _Make this stop. It's just a dream. Has to be a dream._

_**Well shit, she's down for the count, **_**I thought as I spurred our body into action again. **_**Can barely feel her anymore. Not really sure how long she'll be out like this either.**_

_**She shouldn't make such a fuss out of it…Marie's a smart kid, she'll make it to Konoha if she's at all capable. So I don't really need to worry about her. I'll even go ahead and make the assumption that she's developed a chakra system like us.**_

__**Then again, it seemed our chakra system's were a bit off. Perhaps the best word would be disconnected, seeing as it wasn't quite part of us… which was an anomaly even ninja with half-baked sensory skills would see. There wasn't a precedent in the series for this sort of thing so I couldn't even begin to pick out a possible reaction.**

** At the very least it seemed to work normally, as I was using it to boost my speed a bit. Perhaps I'd be able to use a bit more, but already I was feeling drained as all hell. There was a high chance we wouldn't make it the remaining mile or so to Konoha at the current rate.**

** I slowed to a walk, resolving to save the remainder of my chakra for an emergency, should one occur, **_**Though chances are low this far into Konoha's territory, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.**_

** Besides, it was about time to come up with our cover story.**

Here's chapter 2! I have a feeling I'll be uploading these next few chapters in quick succession. Though I might hold a few back in order to develop a reserve, should I be unable to write for a period of time. Our characters have entered the Naruto-verse, but is Yuu truly who she claims to be?

If Yuu's way of **talking in bold **bothers anyone, let me know.


End file.
